


Thank God For Sh*tty Elevators

by TheTopazEyes



Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy is an elementary teacher, Children, Crying, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Love, New Job, Spike is a UCLA lecturer, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazEyes/pseuds/TheTopazEyes
Summary: I have been writing lots of OS lately. This one isn't that good but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.Also, I changed Spike's last name because I really don't like Pratt as it is more of an insult I use (I'm British lol). I just chose Huxley instead.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968868
Kudos: 3





	Thank God For Sh*tty Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing lots of OS lately. This one isn't that good but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Also, I changed Spike's last name because I really don't like Pratt as it is more of an insult I use (I'm British lol). I just chose Huxley instead.

Buffy was tired. She had just finished her double shift at the Doublemeat Palace. She had only recently moved. Mom had died just over a year ago and Brian, her stepdad had adopted Dawn and they were living at home. Buffy just couldn’t stay in that house. It was covered in memories of when mom was still alive. 

So, she moved to LA. She knew absolutely no one here. She had already gotten her Bachelor of Education degree one year early. So currently, she was a 23-year-old who was working at a fast-food place, not putting her degree to any use. It was just collecting dust somewhere. She didn’t even remember where she put it.

She lived on the top floor of a sketchy apartment building. Usually, when she wasn’t so exhausted, she would take the stairs but she really couldn’t find the energy and so took the elevator. 

The elevator was small but thankfully, there was only one other person in with her. She had seen him around before, he lived across from her. He looked like a Billy Idol wannabe. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

She opened her eyes again when she felt the elevator shudder and stop. 

She stayed silent for a minute and pressed the open door button. When nothing happened she let out a curse. 

“Looks like we’re stuck here, Luv.” She nearly jumped when she heard his voice. She didn’t expect him to be British. She looked over at him and had to admit he was attractive, even with the odd look, it suited him. 

He was taller than her and had bleached blonde hair. She assumed it would have been gelled perfectly but it was messy like he had been running his hands through it. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a black duster. He had sharp cheekbones and strikingly blue eyes. 

She realised she hadn’t answered when he lifted his eyebrow. It had a scar right through it. 

“Oh um, yeah.” She said lamely. 

“Well, I guess if we are going to be stuck here we better know each other's names.” He said. 

“Buffy. Buffy Summers.” She stuck her hand out. He snorted. 

“What?” She asked, affronted. 

“Nothing, Luv.”

“Well then what’s your name?” She was angry at this unnamed man laughing at her name.

“William Huxley but most call me Spike.”

“Spike?” She asked incredulously. 

“Something wrong with that, goldilocks?”

“Don’t call me that?”

“Why not?”

She sighed again, this time with annoyance.

“My name is _Buffy._ Not ‘pet’ or ‘Luv’ and especially not ‘goldilocks’!”

“No need to get your knickers in a twist.”

“I'm not…” She had to resist the urge to stomp her foot like a child. 

Spike reached into his duster pocket and took out a cigarette. He put one in between his lips and offered one to Buffy. 

“I don’t smoke.” 

He just hummed and put them away and then lit his cigarette. 

“You really shouldn’t smoke.” Buffy admonished him as she watched.

“Been a stressful day, Luv.” 

“How has it been stressful?” She didn’t know why she was asking. She supposed it was because she didn’t have anything else to do. Her phone was dead so she couldn’t just simply go on it. 

“Well to start, I was fired because of false rumours started by my crazy ex. Then, she turned up as I was in Starbucks shouting and screaming. Then as if today couldn’t get any worse, I was threatened with eviction because Dru turned up screaming here as well. So today has been pretty shitty, Luv.”

She felt a pang of sadness for the crude man who wouldn’t stop giving her pet names. 

Buffy slipped down the grimy wall and sat on the floor. Spike looked down at her with a tilted head before moving to sit beside her on the equally grimy floor. 

“It’s been pretty shitty for me too. I just finished a double shift at the Doublemeat Palace.” Even the name was disgusting. 

“Why’s a girl like you working in a shithole like that?”

“Well, I got my degree last year but then my mom died and I had to move away from home. Dawn, my sister, is living with my step dad there. I don’t know anyone here. All my highschool friends have good jobs and are in committed relationships and I don’t even have a proper job. My boss is a complete dick and I barely have enough money to afford this shitty apartment. I don’t even have enough money to eat!” 

Once she started she couldn’t stop and now she was crying in an elevator with a man she had only spoken two sentences to. 

“Shit, sorry.” She started wiping her eyes and turned away from him. She looked in the mirror on the top of the elevator and saw the mascara that she haphazardly applied in the morning was running down her cheeks. 

He put out his cigarette and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Shit, pet, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“It’s not your fault. Can you just call somebody to get us out of here?”

He didn't say anything but she could hear him talking to someone. 

She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and took some deep breaths. 

It was only another few minutes before the elevator started moving again. The silence was thick and awkward. As soon as the elevator stopped on her level she quickly walked out and didn’t look back. 

Spike stood in the elevator until the doors started to close. He snapped out of his trance and walked to his apartment. He knew Buffy’s apartment was the one across from his. He walked into his and started to formulate a plan. His cupboards and fridge were pretty full as he had gone shopping the previous day. 

He got one of his reusable bags out of the drawer and started putting things from the cupboards into it. Once the bag was full, he took a deep breath and took the very short walk to Buffy’s apartment. 

He knocked twice and waited. It occurred to him that he would probably look weird just turning up with a bag of food not 20 minutes since she had practically ran away from him. He was about to put the bag down and scurry back to his apartment when the door opened. 

“Spike?” It was clear she had been crying. She had taken her hair down and taken off her makeup. 

He hadn’t thought of what he was going to say so he stuttered before saying, 

“I feel really bad for making you cry and you said that you didn’t have enough money for food. So, um, I brought you this.” He held out the bag and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have. I can’t take this!” She looked between the bag and him. 

“No I honestly insist.” She took the bag but it looked like she wanted to say more so he waited. 

“Do you...” She nawed on her lip, “Do you want to come in?” 

He hadn’t expected it but didn’t want to be rude by declining the offer so he accepted it. She motioned for him to come in and so he did. 

The apartment looked the exact same as his except hers was much messier, not dirty, but just messier. 

“Excuse the mess.” She said as she blushed. 

“No worries, luv.” She motioned for him to sit down and so he did. 

At first, it was awkward. Neither knew what to say but eventually, they started to fall into easy conversation. Spike learned that Buffy had a Bachelor of Education degree and wanted to be an elementary school teacher. 

“You know, one of my friends knows a guy who is an elementary school teacher. He is looking for a TA. I could recommend you if you want?”

“Really?” Buffy jumped up.

“I don’t see why not, luv.” She squealed and threw herself into his arms. 

“Thank you so much!” She blushed when she realised she was in his arms. 

“Your welcome, pet.” He whispered and stroked a piece of hair out of her face. 

She leaned up to kiss him. Their lips locked and Buffy smiled into the kiss. 

It didn’t go much further than some heavy petting. 

Spike left shortly after that but not before exchanging numbers with Buffy. 

He did as he said he would and got Buffy an interview. It was another few weeks before the interview actually took place but Buffy and Spike had gotten closer. They had started dating a month or so after the night in the elevator. Spike had gotten a job in UCLA as a lecturer. He was going to start after summer. 

Buffy called him as soon as she came out of her interview. 

“How did it go?” He asked her nervously, you would’ve sworn it was him who had just been interviewed. 

“I think it went really well.” She sounded very enthusiastic which gave Spike some hope.

It was another week later before Buffy got a call. They had gone for a day out at Santa Monica pier and had just sat down when she got the call. Buffy put the phone to her ear and squeezed his hand. He waited with bated breath as he couldn’t hear what was being said. 

“Yes, thank you so much, Lorne. Goodbye.”

“So?”

“I got the job!” She squealed and people turned around but they didn’t care. 

“That’s great Luv!” He kissed her and she laughed. 

“What?”

“After summer we are both going back to school!” He laughed along with her. 

It was amazing how happy she looked especially thinking about how she was only months before. 

They both settled into their jobs easily. Buffy was happy as a TA and was getting valuable experience to become an elementary school teacher. Spike was a favourite lecturer among students. 

Before they knew it, it was Christmas. 

Buffy and Spike went over to the Summer’s house for Christmas. 

Buffy caught up with some high school friends. Xander and Anya had eloped and Willow and Tara were living together. It felt nice catching up with them especially since she was in a relationship and had a stable job. She felt adult and included. 

Dawn adored Spike and nearly cried when they left after the New Year.

They bought a house and moved in together a year later. Spike quit smoking. Buffy started calling him William. Buffy got a job as an elementary school teacher. 

They got married 2 years later. 

After another 3 years, they found out Buffy was pregnant. 

They were laying in bed together, William’s head the swell of Buffy’s stomach. He talked to their growing child and she ran her hand through his hair. He had stopped dying it and it was now it’s natural brown colour. 

Elizabeth Anne Huxley was born soon after. 

Another year later and they found out they were pregnant again. Alexandra Joyce Huxley was born 18 months after her sister. 

William was a great, caring dad. Buffy was the one who had to do the punishments as their dad was always too soft on them.

When Eliza was 5 and Alex was 4, they went to London. William was excited to show Buffy and his girls where he grew up. 

They sat in a park, eating sandwiches and watching the girls run around.

“I love you, William,” Buffy said, reaching across and squeezing his hand.

“I love you too, Buffy.” 

“Thank god for shitty elevators.” 

They both laughed at the truth of that. 


End file.
